Droga de amor
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: - Alguns gestos valem mais do que mil palavras. - É, mas três simples palavras valem mais do que mil gestos. - Dizendo isso ela saiu."


**Título**: Droga de amor

**Autora:** Naylas2

**Beta:** kekinha, xará, obrigada por tudo e pela ajuda com o título.

**Categoria:** Challenge Janeiro/2010, Primeiro "Eu Te Amo" - Pós Hogwarts

**Advertências**: Acho que nenhuma o.o

**Classificação: **G

**Capítulos: **1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [ x ] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo**: "- Alguns gestos valem mais do que mil palavras.

- É, mas três simples palavras valem mais do que mil gestos. - Dizendo isso ela saiu."

**XXX**

Draco Malfoy não amava Ginrevra Weasley.

Claro, ele amava o sexo. E o fato de fazer do Potter o menino que-foi-corneado era um bônus enorme.

Existia paixão no relacionamento deles? Sobrava até. Mas amor...aquela gaysice de coração batendo mais rápido, borboletas no estômago, suar frio, ter as pernas bambas...isso nunca existiu e nunca iria existir.

Pelos piolhos da barba de Merlin, talvez ele tenha sido um idiota por ter começado essa relação. Afinal, era um homem bem-sucedido, um bruxo famoso, rico, de renome e ainda poderia ter quantas mulheres quisesse. Não precisava da Weaslette. Que por sinal representava tudo que ele mais odiava: adoradores de trouxar pobretões. Mas o pior de tudo era a chama que ela carregava naqueles olhos castanhos, orgulhosa e segura de si, como se fosse superior a ele. Malditos olhos. Ele não duvidaria se um dia descobrisse que a Weaslette armou um feitiço para que vidrasse os seus próprios nos dela.

E tinha também aquela maldita teimosia, que a fazia rebater todos os insultos que recebia.

Ele quase não a ouvia mais, era tudo a mesma coisa sempre, só ficava olhando o movimentos de seus lábios, abrindo e fechando, abrindo e fechando. Malditos lábios. O olhar de Draco acabava sempre recaindo sobre eles, acompanhando o movimento, como a uma dança... e isso o inebriava, entontecia. Ele percebeu que tinha que fazê-los parar, calar a boca da ruiva. Usou o que estava mais perto: sua própria boca. Gina lutou e eles se separaram imediatamente. Ambos se perguntando se o ex-sonserino tinha enlouquecido. Chegando a conclusão de que sim, Draco a puxou para um outro beijo e esse foi correspondido. Ambos estava exaustos, fora de si e, como chegaram a conclusão mais tarde, precisavam aliviar a tensão. Só não sabiam que tinham o suficiente para aliviar todos os dias.

Tinha algo errado com essa garota. Quer dizer, além do óbvio.

A maneira de beijar...era...sufocante, era profunda, era...necessitada. Como se o mundo todo acabaria quando o este chegasse ao fim. Bom, talvez acabasse mesmo. Pelo menos essa era a sensação.

Tinha algo terrivelmente errado com ele. Porque ele gostava disso tudo.

Gostava dos ataques de fúria que ela frequentemente tinha, dos sorrisos tímidos que enfeitavam-lhe o rosto, de sentí-la inteira, desde o fio de cabelo até a ponta do pé, da pessoa que ela era quando estava com ele e pior, de quem ele era quando estava a seu lado. Gostava, não amava. Precisava deixar isso bem claro.

_Eu vou casar com Harry._

Com a manga da camisa secou o suor da testa e resmungou.

O que aquele cicatriz poderia fazer por ela que ele mesmo não tenha feito?

_Ele me ama. Já me disse isso várias vezes._

Claro que disse, deve ser o seu jeito de compensar pela ineficiência do "pequeno potty".

_Não vai dizer nada? _

O que ela queria que ele fizesse?

_Olhe para mim._

Draco não precisou olhar para saber que seus olhos estariam cheios de lágrimas. Já mencionou como odiava aqueles olhos?

A resposta do loiro foi jogá-la contra a parede, pressionando seus lábios contra os dela, numa tentativa desesperada de dizer-lhe o que sua boca se recusava a fazer. Quando eles finalmente se separaram, nenhum ousou olhar diretamente para o outro.

- Alguns gestos valem mais do que mil palavras.

- É, mas três simples palavras valem mais do que mil gestos. - Dizendo isso ela saiu.

Ele entornou mais uma dose de...seja lá o que estava bebendo. Seu estômago revirava, implorando para que aquela insanidade chegasse ao fim mas o loiro não deu ouvidos. Todo esse silêncio já estava dando nos nervos. Ginevra era barulhenta, mesmo quando procurava não ser. Teve que rir com esse pensamento e se assustou com o quão alta sua própria risada lhe pareceu. Quase tão alta quanto as batidas de seu coração, que por sinal teimavam em aumentar de velocidade. Taquicardia, tudo que precisava agora !

Procurou pensar no que odiava em Ginevra Weasley e a lista que surgiu não fora pequena. Ela era cheia de defeitos. Mas de uma maneira completamente patética, ele odiava mais ainda não tê-los por perto.

Quinze minutos para ela se casar com o Cicatriz.

Ele tremeu. Estava frio. Tinha que estar frio.

Porque se não estivesse, não teria nenhuma razão que justificasse o tremor em suas pernas. Pensando bem, nada justificava a taquicardia, o suor...além de...?

Seu estômago revirou mais uma vez como se quisesse confirmar seu maior temor.

**XXX**

Draco Malfoy correu sem parar até avistar uma pequena igreja. Entrou desesperado, ao ver a decoração. Mas o que ele não viu era irrefutavelmente mais interessante. Nenhum padre, nenhum convidado, nenhuma Gina. Talvez ele pudesse dar meia volta sem ser visto.

- Malfoy?

Tarde demais.

- O que diabos você veio fazer aqui? - Potter surgira do nada com os inseparáveis amigos a seu lado.

Essa era uma boa pergunta. Durante o trajeto inteiro ele pensaram em como devia chegar ali o mais rápido possível mas agora que chegara...

A sangue ruim imediatamente apontara a varinha para ele.

- Responda.

O loiro sentiu uma vontade imensa de rir.

- Eu não sei. - Ora, era verdade, não era?

Mas aparentemente nenhum deles achou engraçado pois não demorou muito para o punho do moreno se chocar com a face do Malfoy.

- Credo, Potty. Não precisa usar violência só porque eu sou muito melhor na cama do que você.

- O QUÊ? - A raiva na voz de Harry era evidente e isso foi a última coisa que ele ouviu.

**XXX**

Branco. Não demorou muito para deduzir aonde estava.

A única cor que ele conseguia discernir para todo o lugar que ele olhasse era essa...branco e...espera! Vermelho? Piscou diversas vezes até que conseguiu focalizar a figura da Weaslette do lado de sua cama.

- Aquilo foi estúpido. Harry podia ter te matado, ele ia te matar.

Grunhiu. Talvez ele merecia ser morto. Talvez só assim ele teria paz.

- Você não estava lá. - Conseguiu dizer.

- E você estava. - Ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Por quê? - Ambos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e se calaram em seguida.

Ginevra suspirou fundo.

- Eu não podia me casar com ele. Eu sei que Harry me ama mas eu não podia, não conseguia retribuir. Não seria justo. Ele não me merece. Oh, eu sou uma pessoa horrível! Ele deve me odiar agora.

- Ginevra?

- Sim?

- Eu não odeio você.

Agora ela teve que rir.

- Eu também não odeio você, Draco.

- Eu até gosto de você.

- Não, você me ama.

- Você me ama mais! - O loiro retrucou de maneira infantil.

- Você invadiu meu casamento por minha causa. Você me ama mais. - Ela entrou na brincadeira.

- Você não se casou por minha causa.

- Você está tão drogado. - Ela balançou a cabeça. - O que eles te deram?

- E você está tão linda.

- Será que eles me dão esse medicamento? Vou levar cinquenta caixas. - Ela riu.

- Gina?

Agora ela tremeu. Draco nunca a chamava pelo primeiro nome.

- Quê?

- Eu te amo. Só pra você saber. - Ele fechou os olhos, deixando-se dominar pelo cansaço.

- Acho que vou ter que levar umas cento e vinte caixas, isso sim. - A ruiva abriu um largo sorriso e se levantou para beijar-lhe a testa. - Mas quer saber? Eu te amo mais.


End file.
